Survivor Stories
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Based on Dead Rising 2 And maybe Off The Record . What goes on inside the safe house with the survivors of the Fortune City outbreak? A story about the survivors from Dead Rising 2 and inside the safe house for the most part. Rated T for language and some sexual content Nothing too explicit for either. New chapter. It borders on M-rating.
1. Survivors of Psychopaths

Survivors Stories

**Disclaimer: I only own copies of the Dead Rising games. Capcom owns the rights to Dead Rising.**

**Note: This is a story about the survivors in Dead Rising 2. I have only played Dead Rising 2, as well as Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, so I'll stick to what I know. This is also a story about the survivors and what goes on in the safe house, mainly character interaction, among other things. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, I am aware of some new survivors in Off The Record and we all know that Off The Record is mainly a "What If" type of story and that the original DR2 is canonical. However, I'll go with the survivors from both games and who were saved by Chuck first. I MIGHT use a few from Off The Record, as well as make reference to some of the missions regarding some survivors in the safe house.**

Ch. 1- Survivors of Psychopaths

In a room in the safe house that is located adjacent to the Royal Flush Plaza, there sits Danni Bodine, along with Cinda Smith, Jasper Sanford, and Ray Teller. All four shared a common issue: They were held hostage by some really crazy people. They got themselves acquainted with each other and started having a discussion about what they had gone through. Jasper and Ray weren't exactly held hostage but were sort of witnesses or connected to what had happened.

"Danni?" said Jasper, wanting to try to talk to Danni, who looked very shaken earlier on. "Why are you wearing a wedding dress? Were you going to get married or something?"

"Something like that," Danni said, as she turned her head because she feels very reluctant in sharing her story. "I was kidnapped by some really crazy guy. One minute I was walking around Fortune Park, the next minute I wake up in a wedding dress and this creepy fat guy, who was wearing some S&M stuff, started calling me "Honey" and all that stuff, he got all fresh with me, started touching my body. I couldn't stand it. It was awful."

"Did you know him?" said Cinda, who seems really shocked at this whole thing.

"No, I didn't," said Danni, who then looked like she was about to cry again, even though she cleaned off some of the smeared eye shadow from earlier. "He had me tied up, he dragged me to the Swept Away Wedding Chapel. He had his father, who was a minister and owner of the chapel, tied up and tried to get him to marry us. He even brought along the corpse of one of his past brides. I was so scared. He had a really big chainsaw. Then Chuck came in and fought him. The dead bride turned into a zombie and then killed him. I never imagined my wedding day to be like that."

"That sounds awful," said Jasper, who is shocked over the whole thing.

"Wait until you hear what I went through," said Cinda. "Jasper and I were in the middle of the food court that was by the Slot Ranch Casino and were on top of some of the eateries over there. I went into Cucina Donnacci to get some more food to feed us to survive. I was then captured by Chef Antoine Thomas."

"Wait, do you mean the guy who owns Antoine's? I have heard about that guy." Said Ray.

"Yes, but he then put me in the freezer," said Cinda. "He was cooking human flesh. I even noticed a pot full of fingers and such. It was horrible. I don't think he worked there either, I think he was there to cook up something. I have a feeling he cooked up some of the employees."

"This guy was a cannibal?" Danni asked.

"Perhaps," said Cinda, shaken over having to share her story. "I think he was just staying in there to hide from the zombies. I wouldn't be surprised if he killed some of the zombies and cooked up. He was really crazy."

Jasper added something, "Damn, Cinda, I know all the shit you had to go through was crazy, but just be glad that you're safe. Chuck saved both of us from the outbreak and that nutcase."

Jasper hugged Cinda in the process.

"Man, and I thought that the guy who I had an encounter with was crazy." Ray decided to add his input to the discussion.

"What happened with you?" Danni asked, wiping off some of her tears and some of the smeared eye shadow.

"I was in the Fortune City Hotel," Ray said. "You know, the one with the mall that's still under construction. There was this mall cop who was like obsessed with Western movies. He had found some survivors taking refuge in some of the stores that were under construction and hung them. He claimed that they were trespassers. He carried a lasso and six-shooter gun. He also wore a cowboy hat. I swear, this guy was nuts. He called himself a sheriff. When Chuck heard me yelling, I thought that the mall cop was going to go after him and kill him."

"Damn," Jasper said, shocked at everyone's stories. "I did not think that some of the survivors of this outbreak would just snap like this."

"I still can't believe I was almost going to marry that…thing," Danni said. "I felt bad for the guy's dad who was killed by his own son, though it was an accident. I still want to get married someday but not like that."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Danni?" Cinda asked.

"Not anymore," Danni said. "We broke up a few months ago, I'm just trying to enjoy single life right now and then this happened."

"Well, all that matters is that we're safe from what's going on out there," said Ray, who is still relieved over what has happened. "Chuck has a lot of balls going out there and saving people and fighting off zombies."

"I will say this, I thought Chuck was going to kill me when I saw him," said Cinda.

"Wait, what?" Jasper said out of confusion.

"I saw the report on TV saying that the guy who started the outbreak and it said that it was him," said Cinda. "But I guess I was wrong, he has saved a lot of people. I can't imagine him killing innocent people."

"I don't know about you," said Danni, who got up from the bench she was sitting on. "But I need to go wash my face a bit. I'll be in the bathroom."

She then gets up and Jasper is looking at her a certain way, which then catches Cinda's attention. "Jasper, what are you doing?"

Jasper then turns over to Cinda. "Oh, nothing."

"Sure…" said Cinda, in a very sarcastic tone. "I see the way you are looking at her. Don't even try, she had gone through a lot."

However, Ray is glancing at Cinda, like he is maybe attracted to her something, which then catches Jasper's attention. Jasper didn't say anything, though he gave him a suspicious look.

_I know what guy is up to._ Jasper thought to himself. He is not jealous, but he feels like he might need to talk to Ray about this.


	2. Jack and Kenneth

**Jack and Kenneth**

Jack and Kenneth stare at each other in a room. Jack looks at his father-in-law with confusion as to why he dislikes his own son-in-law so much. Kenneth still can't stand the sight of Jack.

"I can't believe Kazmina married without telling me," Kenneth said, standing next to a wall with a look of disdain on his face. "Also, I can't believe she married a loser like you."

Jack, starting to look up at him more and then takes off his knight helmet. "Mr. Walsh, Kenneth, I love your daughter so much and I can't imagine my life without her. I had never felt this way about anybody and I can't imagine being with anybody else except her. I just want you to accept that we love each other."

"Forget this, fatty!" Kenneth yelled. "My Kazmina had a much better man before you came along. She was with this guy who was an all around athlete. Really good shape, treated her right, I don't know why they broke up. She would have been better off with him than with your pansy ass!"

"Who, Justin?" Jack replied. "Kazmina told me a lot about him. She told him that he treated her like shit for the most part, cheated on her, abused her. Yes, they were together for a long time and they were together in high school and in their college years, but she even told me that she hated being with him."

"I know Kazmina well," said Kenneth, with a look of disbelief. "She seemed very happy with Justin. Shit, 'son-in-law,' Justin even talked to me about the concept of marriage. Me and that kid got along well."

"Maybe you two did," Jack said, not backing down from this argument. "But I had gotten to know Kazmina for the years that we've been together. She hated being abused and cheated on, before she broke up with him, that is when I met the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. My wife, your daughter, she thought that my nerdiness was the cutest thing ever. She dumped Justin like the trash that he is."

"Okay, I can see where you are coming from now," Kenneth said, starting to calm down a bit. "But she still could have picked someone a lot better than you. What kind of loser wears a knight helmet?"

"I just so happen to be a fan of video games," Jack says, knowing that it's not good enough to try to get Kenneth to accept him. "I happen to also be a fan of Capcom video games and this helmet has to do with Arthur, the main character of 'Ghosts and Goblins' and it's collector's item."

Kenneth still isn't changing his views on Jack. "Whatever, geek. I wanted my baby to be happy and I want to be happy for her, but I am not happy for her because she deserves way better than you, you pansy. You didn't even bother trying to fight off those zombies in the Palisades Mall. I was doing most of the fight before that one guy came in and saved us. That boy Chuck seems like more of a man than you."

Jack can't believe what he's hearing and sighs in derision. "Don't bring that guy in this. Chuck saved you, too. He even gave me something to defend myself with. I still held my own on our way here. You'd be dead too if it wasn't for him."

"At least I tried fighting them zombies," Kenneth responded. "I am an old man, I've seen a lot of things and I have lived a full life and I wasn't afraid to fight all them zombies and what did you do? Cower in the corner like the pantywaist that you are."

Though Jack is being verbally abused by his father-in-law, he is taking all of it very well. "I was scared. It's only natural to be scared. I'm sure that a lot of the other people I see around here were scared of the zombies. Like I said, I still fought some of the zombies on our way here."

Jack was not giving up trying to get Kenneth to warm up to him a little. Kenneth just sits on a chair with his arms crossed, still trying to fight off Jack's attempts to try to bond with him or to try to get him to stop disliking him.

Jack added, "Look, I know that you said that you don't care if you die and all that stuff, but Kazmina would be crushed if you died. She loves you very much. She knows that you don't like me. I know that you don't like me, but all I want from you is to accept that we love each other. We don't have to be friends, you don't have to like me, but what I really want is for you to have some kind of respect for me. I have a lot of respect for you. I have never said anything bad about you. Your wife loves me, I know that. She thinks that I am good for Kazmina and she had never seen her daughter so happy after months of us dating each other."

Kenneth is trying to hold back any kind of response because he still doesn't want to listen to Jack.

"Forget this," Jack said, tired of trying to reason with Kenneth. "I tried my best. I'm going to find someone to play poker with. I think I noticed that some poker pros are here as well. Maybe I can try playing with them to help get my mind off of this."

As Jack walks out of the door to the room that both he and Kenneth are in, Kenneth looks up and starts thinking about what his son-in-law was saying.


	3. Spicing Up Marriage

**Spicing Up Marriage**

Gordon and LaShawndra sit on a couch in a room trying to talk about what had happened when the outbreak started. Gordon felt really bad about abandoning his own wife like he did.

"I am very sorry for running off like that, honey," Gordon said with his head down. "I was really scared. You know how scared I can be."

LaShawndra looks at him with sympathy. "Gordon, I know that you are a very fearful man. You are not like the other men I have been with before I met you. I love you so much, you know that. I loved you because you are different."

Gordon looks up at LaShawndra. "I know, I love you, too. I just got really scared. I know I'm a coward and I messed up out there. What matters is that we are safe."

LaShawndra adds, "If you didn't run off like that, who would have protected you? We're lucky that guy Chuck saved us before other of us could have been killed. Besides, I am the one who always has to protect you, remember?"

Gordon started to cry a bit and LaShawndra puts her arms around him. "There there, Gordon, it's okay, if you want, I can give you some lovin' right now. It might make you feel better."

Gordon immediately looks up at the idea of doing that. "But honey, where would we go do it?"

"Do you see any of the other survivors in this room?" LaShawndra asked, pointing out that they are both alone in that room. "Besides, we can lock the door, after we're done, we'll unlock it if any other survivors want to come in here."

Gordon still feels rather skeptical about the idea of the two having sex to make him feel better. Gordon tells LaShawndra that he should give it some thought. He then opens the door to see if it's likely that anybody would walk in on them. He only sees a few of them just sitting on the floor and standing around. The other survivors that he saw are just focused on their own things.

Gordon also remembers that he left his condoms at the hotel. "Oh, shit."

"What is it, baby?" LaShawndra said.

"I don't have condoms with me." Gordon said, while standing and slapped his forehead.

"Now now, Mama came prepared." LaShawndra opened up her purse and took out some of the condoms she had.

Gordon smiles. "Ah, thank you, baby, I love you so much." Gordon hugs LaShawndra. He then gets up and locks the door so that they can do their thing.

After they were done, Gordon opens the door and notices that it had seemed that nobody noticed that the two had sex in the room. The other survivors just went along with what they were doing before. Gordon then quickly gets out of the room with the used condom in his hand and heads straight for the restroom and goes right into the stall and flushes it down the toilet. He then washes his hands afterwards. Right when he was getting out, Elrod walks into the bathroom and does the same thing. Gordon gives him a weird look.

"What are you looking at?" Elrod asks Gordon with a weird look similar to what Gordon had on his face.

"Oh, nothing," Gordon said as he walked off.

"Man, me and the wife have been bored and we decided to just do whatever," Elrod said. "Man, she a freak. That is why I married her."

"Uh, that's nice," Gordon said, kind of feeling awkward and started to walk away a bit.

"Yes, sir," Elrod said. "I tell ya what, my wife is quite the freak. We were going at it like crazy, even crazier than usual. Man, this entire outbreak made her freakier than before, man."

"Uh, that is great that you two have a good sex life," Gordon said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Hey, I saw that woman you were with," Elrod added after washing his hands. "Does she ever swing around? I have always wanted me a big lady. She seems like she can do work like no other woman can. You can try my wife, it's okay."

"Um, no thank you," Gordon said as he got closer to the restroom door.

"Why not?" Elrod said. "She always told me that she wanted to experience other types of men. She kind of has a thing for wimpy men, you seem like the type. We have an open marriage, so it's okay with me. She won't bite, I promise."

"I said I'll pass," Gordon said, as he shifted his eyes towards the door. "My wife is all the passion I need. Thanks, but not thanks."

"Okay, sir, but you don't know what you're missing," Elrod said. "If you want to, just let me know. Also, talk to your lady about me. Maybe I can show her a few things."

Gordon started to walk out the door. "I will keep that in he mind." Gordon said, not meaning anything by it.

Gordon walks back into the room where LaShawndra is. LaShawndra looks at him with confusion. "Gordon, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong," Gordon said, trying to brush off what he had just heard in the restroom.

"Don't lie to me, Gordon," LaShawndra said, going forth and trying to get something out of him. "I know that look on your face. Something is definitely wrong."

"It's really no big deal," Gordon said, still trying to brush it off. "It's just that a guy in here has been checking you out."

"Really?" LaShawndra said, rather amazed. "Who is it?"

"Some redneck guy who I saw around here," Gordon replied. Gordon then sits on the couch.

"Wow, I never knew that guys like that have a thing for big and strong women like myself," LaShawndra said, rather flattered at what Gordon had told her. "Wait, doesn't he already have a wife? I could have sworn that I saw him with a girl."

Gordon leans back with his forearm on his forehead. "He told me that they are in an open marriage, so I guess they swing."

LaShawndra starts to laugh a bit. "Wait, so they're swingers, they do whatever they want with other people yet they're still married?" She laughs some more. "Gordon, you're the only one that can satisfy me, even though I mostly do the work, but when you see that guy, tell him I'm not interested. I mean I'm flattered that he has his eye on me, but you're the only one I can handle. I don't need no other guys."

Gordon smiles and then hugs and kisses his wife after hearing what she had said.

"Besides, that guy seems dirty, anyway," LaShawndra said while still hugging Gordon. "He looks like he hasn't showered in weeks. If I see him, I'll tell him no, okay, babe?"

"No, I think I can do it myself," said Gordon as he faces LaShawndra. "It's okay. Besides, we have each other and our beautiful children who I know we will see again after this whole outbreak shit blows over and we're saved."

"Yes, I just hope we see them again soon," LaShawndra said. "My sister is taking care of them. I think I should call her to see how they are doing."


	4. The Nerds and The Women

**The Nerds and the Women**

Being in the safe house is proving to be a bit difficult for Brian, Curtis, John, and Kevin. It wasn't because they didn't like being there or anything like that. It wasn't because they couldn't stand to be in one place for a few days. It is mainly because they are around a lot of women.

The guys don't have a lot of luck with the opposite gender. When Chuck came to rescue them from their own little shelter, they immediately followed him once he saw that he had Vikki Taylor with him, who he had rescued previously from a really whacked out person. It didn't help that a few female survivors in the safe house didn't wear much or were in rather revealing outfits.

They couldn't stop staring at Kristin and Europa, both of whom wore little, even though Kristin's outfit was that of a showgirl, while Europa was in her underwear because of some mishap that she went through. Same went for Linette, who was in a bikini because she tanned but got burned a little. Despite her sunburned skin, the guys got a little breathless even looking at her as well.

Even other women like Cora, Nina, and Summer proved to be a bit of a challenge for the quartet. It's hard for them not to get all hot and bothered with those three wearing revealing outfits. It was like that with Lulu, whose Playboy Bunny outfit was of no help. Same with Terri, the construction worker, whose outfit was of no help either for the four nerds. They felt a little more comfortable talking to her friend Willa, though she was still a little stressed out from earlier, but was still nice to them.

The four nerds had their board game with them that they played in the Fortune City Hotel. In order to get their minds off the tension and sensation that they got from the women were laughing a little at them, as well as feeling awkward from them.

"Wow, I have never seen a lot of beautiful girls," said John, who had his goggles on his forehead. "I feel like we're all in heaven."

Brian looks up and senses that he may be wrong about this. "I don't know about that, John. Some of those girls we saw out there looked at us sort of funny. I know we all looked at those hot women like that beautiful showgirl, same with that other beautiful woman who looked like she was in her underwear. I think we made them uncomfortable."

"Most of the girls looked at me the weirdest," said Curtis, who isn't sure why.

"Some of them looked at John funny," said Kevin. "They didn't look at me or Brian funny, at least as not as weird as the way they were looking at you two." Referring to John and Curtis.

"Yes, but they have to deal with us until we all get out of here," said Brian, while looking at some of the cards for their game. "Man, those three women were hot. I'm talking about that one with the cowboy hat and that white coat and her two friends. I think they kind of chuckled when they saw us."

"Those girls don't know anything," John said, still trying to play his part in the game. "I am a nice guy, but each and every time we see a girl, they always laugh at us, or they feel weird around us. I don't understand."

Out of nowhere, Jared, another survivor walks into the room where the nerds are hanging out in. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know that this room was taken."

"Don't worry about it," Curtis said, then turns his attention to the game. "You want to play? We could use a fifth guy."

"No, that's okay," Jared said. "I'll just stand here and just hang out."

"Okay, but you're welcome to join us," Brian said and then looks up at Jared. "Hey, I saw you talking to a few women earlier. What's your secret?"

"There is no secret," Jared said, while standing by the door. "I just happen to know how to talk to the ladies. I see a few fine ones out there."

"So did we," Kevin said to Jared. "However, they looked at all four of us funny."

Jared takes a closer look at them. "No offense you guys, but I can kind of see why."

"Why?" Brian said, as he holds his cards.

"Well, the way you guys are dressed, that's a start," Jared said. "Don't take this the wrong way." Jared looks at Curtis. "Seriously, what the hell are you wearing? What kind of guy dresses like a Japanese school girl?" He then looks at John. "What are you, some mad scientist?" Looks over at Brian and Kevin. "You guys don't have a bad fashion sense compared to these two," referring to John and Curtis. "However, you could dress a little better."

Brian, Curtis, John, and Kevin all look at the way they are dressed and realize why all the women they saw looked at them funny. However, despite how they are dressed, they decided they wanted to try to talk to some of them to see if they want to get to know some of them. They realized if they stare too long, it gets really creepy, so they thought it would be best to try to get acquainted with them.

The four walk out of the room, while Jared just stands by the door and takes a closer look at the game board and cards they left lying around.

They across an area where the three bodyguards Cora, Summer, and Nina, as well as Europa and Kristin were hanging out at. The five women looked at them trying to hold back some impeding laughter.

"Hi," Brian said with the other three guys with them. "We just want to know if any of you would to sit down and chat with us. We won't bite or anything."

Europa looks over at Kevin, "Hey, I think you're cute. What's your name?"

Kevin starts to feel a little shy towards Europa, it did not help one bit being that she is in her bra and panties. "Uh, my name is… Kevin."

"Kevin, huh?" Europa said, who smiled at him. "You seem really shy. I am shy, too. I still feel funny being in here in my underwear."

"Uh, yeah," Kevin said, while starting to turn red and couldn't help but glance at her body.

Brian mainly tries to talk to Cora. "I think you are a very beautiful woman. Your friends are, too. I am just wondering if you would be up to playing a game with us."

"You know," Cora said, thinking he is not so bad after all. "My new friend Kristin and I were talking about playing a game of poker. Maybe you guys would like to join us?"

"Oh, we were thinking…" Brian said.

"…That it's a good idea." John said, who cuts off Brian in mid-sentence. "We wouldn't mind playing a game with you."

Brian takes John out of their range for a little bit. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"They talked about playing a game," John said. "This could be our chance."

"I talked about us playing the game we brought," Brian replied. "You know?"

"No, let's play poker with them," John said. "Besides, those woman are freakin' hot! We can not pass this up." Brian agrees to it and turns over to the women.

"We'll play," Brian said. "What kind of poker game are we playing?"

"Oh, we're just playing regular poker, like 'Texas Hold 'Em,'" Kristin said, who smiled a bit. "For now, anyway." Kristin winked.

The four guys agreed.

Nina leans over towards Summer. "The black nerd is kind of cute. He reminds me of Urkel."

"He reminds me of him, too," Nina said. "The scientist one isn't so bad, but he could look a whole lot better without those clothes and glasses."

The two started to chuckle. Brian, John, and Curtis joined the four girls on their little poker game.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Europa started to talk more. Kevin still felt a little uneasy being around her. She was really attracted to him, but for some reason, Kevin had a hard time believing it and was trying to think of ways to make the situation better for him.

"So, Kevin," Europa said, while getting a little closer to him. "So what happened with you and your friends? How did you guys get caught up in the middle of the zombie apocalypse?"

Kevin said shyly, "Well, me and my friends were just playing a board game in the middle of the Fortune City Hotel mall that is under construction. We were in a store just minding our own business until we got rescued by Chuck Greene. We were told that some girls are here. We went with him."

"Oh, isn't that cute?" Europa said. "I, too, was found in the Fortune City Hotel, only difference was that I got locked out of my room when I went to get ice. By the way, I think you're very handsome. I kind of like the way you're dressed."

Kevin is trying so hard not to look at Europa's half-naked body. It's hard not to for him, especially when he has a very attractive woman who seems interested in him.

Brian, John, and Curtis all play poker with Cora, Summer, Nina, and Kristin. They seem to get some upper hands in their game.

"Damn, where did you learn how to play?" Cora said to John.

"Video poker," John said. "I didn't think it would help, but it certainly did."

They all continue to play their game.


	5. Stuart's Scheme

**Stuart's Scheme**

**Note: This is what happens before Stacey calls Chuck back to the safe house to sort the situation out with Stuart.**

Stuart is sitting right by the main room where Stacey and Katey are in. He and Brittany, a co-worker of his, look through one of the windows and notices that Stacey has the news on with some more reports about the outbreak and it still says that Chuck is the culprit behind the outbreak.

"I don't trust that guy one bit," Stuart says very suspiciously. "I bet he is planning something bigger with all of us in here. I think that guy is crazy."

Brittany looks at Stuart. "What are you saying? If he really is behind the outbreak, he would have killed us, too. Remember, he brought us both here. He did not seem like he was going to hurt us. He only fought you a bit because you got a little out of hand."

"I still don't trust him," Stuart said, he looks around and sees other survivors and they're just minding their own businesses. "I might have to talk to some of these people around here. They might see the light. I really think Chuck is behind the outbreak."

"What makes you so sure?" Brittany added. "If he really is a terrorist, both you and I would be dead, too."

"Before we started looting, the news kept on saying that Chuck Greene is the man behind the outbreak," Stuart said. "I think I may need to tell everyone that this man is not to be trusted."

"Stuart, don't," Brittany said, think that Stuart is getting a little carried away with his thoughts.

"Why the hell not," Stuart asked, after he got up. "These people need to know the real truth."

"You can't prove anything," Brittany said. "Like I told you, we wouldn't be seeing any other people in here if that guy is really a terrorist."

Stuart is not listening to Brittany. He went ahead on his plan. "Hey everyone around here, listen up. Do you guys feel like you can trust Chuck Greene?"

He calls attention to a lot of survivors, like Kristin, Denyce, Terri, Willa, Woodrow, Trixie-Lynn, Elrod, Cinda, Jasper, and some others. They wondered what this guy is up to.

"Listen, everyone," Stuart said. "I watched the news earlier and I think that Chuck Greene isn't the hero that everyone thinks he is. I believe he is the man behind the outbreak. I think he brought us all here because he might be planning something worse for all of us."

The other survivors look at each other with confusion. Cinda, on the other, feels like she might agree with him. She didn't trust Chuck initially, but she is starting to think that Stuart is right about Chuck. Trixie-Lynn and Elrod are looking at him and Elrod adds that he was at the Fortune City Arena when the outbreak started and were in one of the dressing rooms trying to protect themselves from the zombies.

"I want all of you to know this," Stuart kept on rambling about Chuck to the other survivors. "I am onto this guy. I don't trust him. He tricked me and Brittany out of our worker's compensation and now I think he is the one behind all of this shit that we got ourselves into."

The other survivors are getting more riled up and are wondering if he is right about this whole thing. Meanwhile, Stacey looks out the window of the office that she and Katey are in and this whole thing Stuart started catches her attention.

"What the hell is going on here," Stacy asked. She then gets up out of her chair. Katey asks where she is going. Stacey tells her that she is going to talk some sense to Stuart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stacey said, as she approaches Stuart and his mob of people.

"I want everyone here to know that Chuck Greene is a fraud and how we shouldn't trust that guy," Stuart said to Stacey. "I just saw that news report a little while ago and it says that he is the one who started the outbreak."

"Please, Chuck is innocent," Stacey said. "He told me that he didn't do it and that someone who wore his Terror Is Reality outfit was the one who set off that bomb. None of you would be alive if it wasn't for him."

"We'll see about that," Stuart said, with the other survivors behind him. "I would like to have a word with him. He might have to explain some shit to me."

"Chuck is out there trying to look for more survivors to bring back here," Stacey said. "He would have killed all of you if he was behind the outbreak. I believe him. He is not the one behind the outbreak."

"Bring him here, now!" Stuart yelled with so much force. "I need to talk to him myself. He better come here or else all of us will be out of here."

Stacey could not believe what she heard. She went back into the office and picked up the walkie-talkie to contact Chuck.

"Chuck, it's Stacey," Stacey said.

"What's going on Stacey," Chuck said. "How's Katey doing?'

"Katey's fine, but I need you to come down here right away," Stacey said.

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked, while walking around the Silver Strip.

"Stuart is trying to put together a mutiny of some sort," Stacey said. "He is trying to get the other survivors to walk out of here. He thinks you're the one who is behind the outbreak. I need you to talk to him."

Chuck couldn't believe this whole thing. "I am on my way. I also want to check on Katey to see how she is doing."

Chuck is heading back to the safe house to talk to Stuart.


	6. Musical Worlds Collide

**Musical Worlds Collide**

**Author's note: I know it's been nearly a couple of months, but I got caught up in other things in my personal life, as well as not touching this story for a while. I will try to come up with more stories for this soon. I still have some ideas.**

Jeanna Slick, Floyd Stone, and Allen Ash were in the cafeteria in the safe house discussing their future gigs and how their most recent gig was what they initially thought was a success, despite performing in front of a horde of zombies.

"I cannot believe we played for the undead," said Floyd, still a little shocked how the band performed in front of zombies. "I really thought we had a bunch of people rocking out to us, mate."

"Even though the audience was dead, love," said Jeanna. "No one has been more into our shows. Sure, when we played in London, Newcastle, Leeds, Manchester, all of our bloody fans went wild, but not as wild as them zombies."

"I disagree, Jeanna," Allen said, after drinking some water. "I thought some of our shows back home were even more tough. We played in front of a bunch of bloody zombies."

Jeanna doesn't quite agree with Allen's opinion, neither does Floyd. "I don't know, Allen. I thought it was crazy when Floyd smashed his guitar onto the stage and a lot of the zombies just blew up like that."

Bibi walks into the cafeteria and looks for something to drink because she is a little stressed after what she had gone through. She did not realize at first that she sang in front of a horde of zombies.

"Oh my, I cannot believe I sang in front lots of fans," Bibi said as she got out a bottle of water from the refrigerator in the cafeteria. "I can't believe my fans tried to eat me."

The members of Angel Lust look up at Bibi and then she looks over at the band.

"What are you looking at," Bibi asked the three musicians.

"Oh, nothing, love," Jeanna said, with Floyd and Allen looking at Bibi as well. "We heard you say that you sang in front of zombies. We performed in front of zombies as well."

"Really?" Bibi said. "You guys are singers too?"

Floyd corrects Bibi. "Actually, Jeanna here sings, I play guitar, and Allen is the bassist. We are Angel Lust."

"Angel Lust, huh?" Bibi said. "That's weird. I think I saw a poster of you guys out there on the Silver or Platinum Strip. I am a singer. I am making my comeback."

"Who are you, love?" Allen asked Bibi.

"I am Bibi Love," Bibi said while standing before the band. "I was once a well-known singer, but now I am back to make myself known again. I still have fans out there, I know it. I just had the performance of a lifetime in the Slot Ranch Casino. I owe it all to one man."

"Okay," Allen said, out of a lot of confusion.

"Wait, I think I know who you are," Jeanna said.

"You do?" Bibi asked.

"Yes, I do," Jeanna said. "Me mum had some of your records. I think I remember seeing some of her record collection and coming across your records when I was a little girl. I remember me mum going to a concert of yours in London. This was back in the 90s. I was really young then, but she loved you."

"Now that you mention it," Bibi said. "I think I do remember touring in the UK back in those days."

Bibi is a little flattered to hear that someone still remembers her. She can never let go of her old glory days.

"So I was wondering," Bibi said. "Does your mother still have my records?"

Jeanna responds. "I think she does. I have not spoken to me mum in a while since I have been touring with the band. It's been crazy lately. I used to listen to your records when I was a little girl."

Bibi could not be anymore delighted to hear that. Allen and Floyd look at each with a lot of confusion.

"Wait, Jeanna," Floyd stops Jeanna to tell her something. "What is the deal here? I thought you said that you were always into metal. We are a metal band, remember?"

"Floyd, I have liked other things when I was little," Jeanna responds. "I was little then. Me mum and me sister were fans of hers, and I enjoyed it, too."

Bibi is letting what she is hearing go to her head. It suddenly became an ego-boost for her, as if her ego was not high already.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, I still have fans," Bibi said with a lot of glee. "I have an idea, why don't I do a song with you?"

"Excuse me," Allen said, shocked at what he had just heard.

"Oh, come on," Bibi said. "This might be a good opportunity for you. It would be like our worlds colliding musically. Bibi Love meets Angel Lust. Two worlds collide! What do you say?"

Floyd turns his head and doesn't know what to say. Jeanna isn't generally opposed to the idea, but she feels like she needs to add her input.

"Bibi, I wouldn't mind doing that," Jeanna said. "But why don't I sing a song with you and see where it might go or maybe have Floyd and Allen here provide guitar and bass to one of your songs. What do you think?"

"Hmmmm, doesn't bother me," Bibi said. "We could do a duet first and then maybe a full-on collaboration."

Bibi is boasting with so much excitement right then that she didn't know what to think anymore.

"I am about to go to the bathroom," Bibi said. "We'll talk more about this later. This is great, I can't believe this."

After Bibi left the cafeteria, Floyd and Allen try to talk to Jeanna about this idea she has.

"Jeanna, are you sure about this?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I am up for trying new things, but this is crazy," Floyd said.

"Relax, mates," Jeanna said, feeling confident that she knows what she is doing. "I think this might be a good opportunity for us to explore different horizons within our sound. She is an old pop musician looking to come back. We are trying to make it in the US. We could do this. Besides, I was a fan of hers at one point."

"Okay, we'll do this," Floyd said.

"On one condition, though," Allen said. "She needs to calm down a little bit before doing this. Part of me thinks she is a little crazy."

"Relax, Allen," Jeanna said. "I would not let all of us down. We are a band. We are Angel Lust. We are going to take the US by storm."

Hearing Jeanna said that put smiles on Floyd and Allen's faces, despite the skepticism of performing with Bibi Love.


	7. Andy and Tammy

Andy and Tammy

Andy stood right beside a wall in a room with Tammy lying on a cot and Andy looked at her like he was thinking about something. He could not help but think about what he had went through before laying his eyes on her. He could not help but think of his suicidal tendencies and how he was thinking about killing himself before Chuck talked to him about life and how he should just go and think about what he was saying. Right after Andy joined Chuck, they went into the Atlantica Casino where they both came across Tammy, a beautiful redheaded girl who was dressed as a mermaid because she was a performer at that casino. Andy started thinking more about what had happened before.

_I felt that there was something worth living for when I saw her. When I took a look at her, I felt something for this girl. I don't know if it was because she was gorgeous or just lying there helpless with no way to move because of how she was dressed. Even though Chuck was helping both of us out and leading us to some place safe, I offered to carry her. I handed Chuck my shotgun so that he could help protect us. Chuck insisted that he carry her, but I insisted that I carry her because I didn't trust myself then with the shotgun. I could have shot myself for all I know._

_As I carried Tammy, we had introduced ourselves to each other. She had commented on how brave I was to carry her and while I seemed like I took it like it was nothing, I actually felt something for her. Just looking at her beautiful eyes made me realize that my life could be a lot worse than I thought before. After we got to the safe house, I had to find a room to lie her down. Chuck thanked me for helping, but I thanked him more for showing that life is worth living and finding out why._

Tammy looked up at Andy after a while and she started thinking as well.

_I don't know what it was that caused him to offer to carry me, but I am glad that he did. It seemed like a very brave thing for him to do considering that Chuck was brave enough to be out there rescuing people with thousands of zombies out there. I feel stupid for not having an extra change of clothes because I felt helpless when I was in the casino. It was very sweet of Andy to carry me like that. He seems like a really nice guy but I have a feeling that he hasn't lived a good life or maybe he has been through a lot lately._

_I think there might something more as to why Andy decided to carry me. Maybe he wanted to risk his life for someone? Maybe he is attracted to me? I really want to know._

Andy got closer to Tammy and started talking to her.

"How are you feeling," Andy asked her as he squatted near her.

"A little stiff because I can't move my legs," Tammy said. "But it's better than being out there. I could have been eating alive. I thank you for carrying me."

"Oh, it was nothing," Andy said, still trying to brush it off despite how he really feels.

"No, it doesn't seem like nothing," Tammy said, seeing right through Andy, even though he is trying to hide his true feelings. "What made you want to carry me? I am really curious. Did something happen to you before and suddenly change?"

Andy was reluctant to share his story but because Tammy was surprised and confused as to what had happened, he had no other choice but to share it.

"I dealt with a lot of zombies when I was out there," Andy said. "I tried to run and hide from them, but zombies were every where. I even had to use whatever was around me to fight them off. Some of the looters out there even jacked me. I was pissed off and I ran after one and kicked his ass and took one of his weapons, as well as the money he stole from me. I used the weapon on one of the zombies until it broke. I even took a few knives from Shanks and used them on them. I went up to the High-Noon Shooting Range and found weapons in there. I took a pistol and shot a few in the head, but it was no use. So I took a shotgun and packed a lot of ammo on me. No matter how hard I tried to fight off those zombies, more of them kept coming after me. So I thought maybe that I should kill myself."

Tammy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to feel a little emotional.

"That was when Chuck came and talked to me," Andy said. "We had a long talk about how I felt that life is not worth living anymore and he tried to talk me out of it. It was then I saw you and that's what made me feel like I was not alone out here. I wanted to carry you because you looked so helpless. I could not bear to see a girl like you get eaten alive."

Tammy started to cry after hearing what Andy had said. "I thank you for doing what you did. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Andy said, still trying to hold back his feelings.

"Yes, I do," Tammy said without hesitation. "If you hadn't done what you did, I would have been dead and so would you."

Andy could hold back his feelings any longer and started to hug Tammy.

"I am going back out there, Tammy," Andy said.

"Don't do that, please!" Tammy yelled. "I don't want you to hurt yourself like you almost did."

"I will be fine," Andy said, trying to help ease her up. "I am just going out there to get you some clothes. I saw some stores out there. I just want you to change out of your mermaid outfit. I am just going out there and coming back. I am not afraid of those zombies."

Tammy doesn't think that Andy should do this, but understands why. "Okay, just come back safe. Make sure you get me some underwear."

Andy walks out of the room and tries to sneak past anybody around. He notices Sullivan talking to Stacey, so he thinks that this is the perfect chance to get out there and find some clothes for Tammy. He went right through the duct to get out of the bunker.

Tammy lies there and starts thinking some more about what they had talked about.

_I can't believe that he is doing this. I know I had just met him, but I think I feel for him. The bravery and the trauma that he had been through, why am I getting these feelings for someone who I don't know? Though I want to know him more. I can see that there is some feeling he has for me, but I am starting to get some feeling for him._

Andy noticed a maintenance room nearby as he was walking through the hall. He saw a baseball bat and some nails.

_I saw that Chuck guy use something like this or some other kinds of weapons made from different things._

Andy put together a Spiked Bat to use against zombies while he was out looking for some clothes to give to Tammy.

Andy opened the door that goes into the Royal Flush Plaza and saw that some zombies were out there.

"Here goes nothing," Andy said. He yelled as he swung the Spiked Bat towards zombies. He even whacked a zombie right in the guy and hit the zombie over the head with it, killing it. After that, he ran towards Casual Gals to find some pants and some underwear. He only found some pants to give to her. He struggled to find some underwear but everything was scattered and could find anything.

Andy ran as fast as he could to wear he could find an escalator and ran up there and came across Kathy's Space and luckily found some underwear that he could give to Tammy. More zombies came out of nowhere but Andy picked up the cash registered and hit a couple of zombies in the head with it. More came into the store.

"Oh, to hell with this shit!" Andy said as he threw the cash register at the zombies, killing them in the process. Andy saw some money get out of the register and picked up the money. Andy also picked up a bag so that Tammy could put her mermaid fin in there after she changed.

Andy put the clothes in the bag and picked up the Spiked Bat and made a break for it. A lot of zombies were surrounding him, so he did the only he could do: jump over the railing.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Andy jumped over the railing. He landed on some zombies, so he was okay. He ran back to the safe house with the bag in his hand. He used the Spiked Bat on the way back to the safe house and killed a few zombies here and there. He was covered in blood but the blood was the least of his worries.

Meanwhile, back at the safe house, Tammy was still sitting in the room thinking about what Andy set out to do.

_I just hope he is safe. It's been a while since he took off. I just hope he is okay._

Andy went right through the door and raced to the duct to get into the safe house. He dropped the Spiked Bat in the process. He got inside and Sullivan was still talking to Stacey about what had been going on. Sullivan didn't suspect a thing. Andy casually walked back to the room where Tammy was in. Tammy was surprised to see that he was okay.

"I got these for you," Andy said. "I thought you might need them."

Tammy was so happy to see that he was okay. "Thank you! Thank you so much, Andy! You are really brave to do that!"

Tammy got closer to Andy and kissed him. Andy was a little confused about this, but was happy that it happened because he does have some feeling for her.

They got apart and wondered what had happened. Andy told Tammy that it's okay and that he is happy that they kissed.

"Andy, may I ask for a favor?" Tammy asked.

"What is it?" Andy responded.

"Can you turn around a bit," Tammy asked. "I need to change my clothes."

"Oh, sure," Andy said as he turned around so that Tammy can change her clothes.

Tammy struggled to get out of her mermaid fin costume, but she is happy that she can walk now.

"Okay, you can turn around now," Tammy said as she stood up wearing the pants that Andy got for her.

Andy and Tammy looked at each other. Tammy could not thank Andy enough for what he had done for her.

"Andy," Tammy said. "I know that you have a lot of trauma but just be glad that you are safe. You have a lot of guts for going out there and getting these clothes for me."

"Please, I did a little more than that," Andy said. "Look at my clothes, all bloody and shit."

"It's okay, we're safe," Tammy said.

"Hey, Tammy," Andy said, feeling hesitant. "I want to know something."

"Sure, what is it?" Tammy asked, looking at Andy.

"When we get out of all this zombie shit," Andy said. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Oh, I would love to do that, Andy," Tammy said. "I really would. You are my hero and I would love for us to go on a date."

Andy started to smile when he heard her say that.

_I have not smiled in a while but this may be the beginning of some great._


	8. Mother and Daughter Reconciliation

**Mother and Daughter Reconciliation**

Lillian sits in a room with her mother Camille and is ashamed to have argued with her about finding a safe place. Camille was really scared of all the zombies but she feels really bad for running off the way she did.

"Lillian, I could not begin to think how sorry I was for leaving you behind," Camille said, emotionally. "I know we could not agree to a place to be safe but I really don't know why I did what I did."

Lillian looks at her mother with the same feeling, except she is a lot more distraught over what had happened.

"Mom, I know that it was hard for us to find a safe place out there," Lillian said. "All that matters is that we are safe and no zombies will come and get us. You don't even want to know what I thought about doing if I had found out that you were dead."

"Oh, I know what you had thought about doing," Camille said. "It's a good thing that guy Chuck found me. I was worried sick about you."

"I was worried about you, too," Lillian said as she started to cry. "If I had known that you had died out there, I would not have felt the need to live anymore."

"How do you think I would have felt if I found out that you jumped off the roof?" Camille said. "I would have been heartbroken. I don't think I could go on living if I found out that you died."

They hug some more but are very emotionally distraught over what had happened.

Camille backed up a little from Lillian. "Just be glad that things are okay right now. We're both safe and we will get out of this very soon."

"I know we will, mom," Lillian said. "We need to talk more about why we got ourselves into that mess to begin with. I need to go to bathroom to go cool off a bit."

"Okay, I will wait right here," Camille said.

Lillian goes to the restroom and looks at herself in the mirror and realizes that what she had gone through was something bad. She knows that she has some emotional problems, enough that she contemplated committing suicide but deep down, she is glad that is still living. She starts thinking about what her mother said about how if she had found out that her own daughter was dead, she would be really devastated over it. She starts thinking back to what had happened before.

_Mom and I were in the Platinum Strip and tried to find refuge somewhere like the movie theater or the bar that was nearby. It wasn't safe for either of us, so we tried the Fortune City Arena but there were already hundreds of zombies in front of it. We would have been dead._

_So we tried to find other places that we thought could have been safe for both of us. We tried going into some of the casinos like the Americana and the Slot Ranch and there were lots of zombies in there as well. We tried going into the office of the Americana but it felt too small and there wasn't a lot of food for us in there to eat and going out to the steakhouse that close would have been dangerous. I was so scared to go out there and get some food. I suggested that we find somewhere else to hide from the zombies. She got mad because she didn't think there were better places for safety. I said that we should go the Slot Ranch Casino and so we did. _

_The office was a little bigger and there was a food court nearby in case we got hungry. I thought that this place was better than the Americana Casino as there was better access to food and drinks if we got hungry and thirsty. However, Mom was starting to think that this place was not safe enough as she saw a zombie break right through the windows and door of the office. I remember seeing some assault rifles lying around and picked one up and shot a few zombies before dropping the gun when Mom told me that I should just run out of there with her. I didn't let go of the gun because there were zombies right in front of the main door of the casino. I shot a lot of them before the clip was emptied. We got out of the Slot Ranch Casino and ran as fast we could to an area where there weren't as many zombies and that was in Fortune Park by that rock fountain. We got into an argument about the places we decided on. I tried to tell her that we will find a safe place but she didn't want to listen to me. She got very stubborn and ran off into the Atlantica Casino._

_I couldn't believe that she did that and I cried as I went into the Fortune City Hotel. I was afraid that she had gotten eaten alive by the zombies and I was ready to die at that moment. I could not imagine my mom dying helplessly because sometimes she needs my help more than I need hers. I didn't want to lose her like I had lost my dad. It's been years since he died, but I still miss him. I would just die if I knew that she had died._

While Camille was waiting for Lillian to come back, she, too, started to think about what she and her daughter had gone through.

_I don't know how this zombie outbreak stuff happened, but I felt like Lillian tried to be a little bossy about what had been going on. I felt like she was trying to help because we had stared at death straight in the eye. We tried to find a lot of places to be safe at. The safest were a couple of casinos we had gone into, but that all changed when some zombies came right for us. It was hard for us to find a safe place for us to hide from the zombies but we tried our best._

_I tried to suggest another casino to hide in but Lillian disagreed. I tried to tell her that I had gone through some bad things all of my life and that I know what I am doing. I sometimes wonder if she thinks that I am careless and stubborn. I worry about her, too. She has emotional problems and I am not surprised that she was almost going to kill herself. She has had emotional problems ever since she was a teenager when my husband died. I remember she took her dad's death so hard that she couldn't go to school for a week. She is my only child and I am grateful that I have a great relationship with her._

_When I was in the Atlantica Casino, I started to worry about her a lot more than ever before. What if she had gone to go kill herself? I would be so lonely. She means the world to me._

Lillian came back to the room. Still a little distraught over what happened, but calmer than before. She then approached Camille and told her that she has calmed down.

"I am glad you are better, Lillian," Camille said, hugging her daughter once more. "I just want you to know that even though you are an adult, you will always be my little girl and I love you more than anything. I am just glad that we are both safe and is everything forgiven between us?"

"Everything is fine between us, Mom," Lillian said, after taking a deep breath. "We are going to make it out of this shit. We will. Trust me on this."

Things have worked out for them.

**Commentary: I know that this was a little different than what I have wrote and it is kind of sappy. I wanted to do one on these two and wondered how far I could go to make their story work.**


	9. Survivors of Psychopaths (continued)

**Survivors of Psychopaths (continued)**

**Words from the author: This takes place right after my first chapter. I have been meaning to do a continuation of this one.**

Jasper and Cinda continue to have their discussion about Jasper's attraction to Danni. Danni had stepped out for a moment to go wash her face. Cinda got a little bit on Jasper's case for checking out Danni a little bit. Ray went to go get some food in the cafeteria. He was going to come back. Also, Jasper explained to Cinda about his attraction and how there is a little more than meets the eye.

"Jasper, you don't even know her," Cinda said. "Besides, after what she had just told us, the last thing she wants is to do is deal with another guy. I mean I thought what I went through was creepy but this girl? Sounds like the creep had major issues."

Jasper responds quickly because there is a little more than just an instant attraction he has towards her. "I think I remember seeing her before, maybe even a few times."

"What do you mean exactly?" Cinda asked, because she is a little confused.

"I recognize her," Jasper said. "I remember a few months ago, there was this girl who had a little too much to drink when we were tending the bar one night. She looked like an emotional wreck. I think both of us were working the bar that very night. She looked very down and mentioned something about a breakup and had more than a few shots. I think that was Danni."

"Oh, I think I remember that," Cinda said with her memory being refreshed. "I think she was out with a few other girls but I think it was Danni who was all bummed out. She had a few shots and some harder stuff. I think I remember both of us helping her and her friends take her out of the bar. I remember being worried about her because she had too much to drink that night."

"Remember when she mentioned earlier about how she had broken up with her ex-boyfriend?" Jasper said. "Well, I think that was not too long after the breakup. Besides, I felt for her because she looked very down that night."

Cinda is starting to see where Jasper is coming from. "So there is nothing else to it then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Jasper said, saying it in a way that means that his attraction to Danni isn't exactly what a misconception. "I do have a thing for her, but I do remember seeing her and the same girls come to the nightclub other times and we kind of talked a few times when she was a lot more calm than she was that one night. I kind of developed a crush on her for some reason."

"Oh, it all makes sense now," Cinda said, starting to get what her friend is saying. "So you have had a thing for her for a little longer than I thought. I had a feeling she looked a little familiar, but she also looked like she had gone through a lot before. After she told us her story, there is no secret there."

Jasper and Cinda are both on the same page now.

"I might need to go find Ray right now," Jasper said. "I think I need to talk to him about something."

"What is that?" Cinda asked. "Anyway, I'll go find Danni. I might want to talk to her about what you and I just talked about to see if it's true."

The two friends split to go talk to who they need to talk to. Jasper came across Ray in the cafeteria where he was eating some food he had found in there.

"Hey," Ray said while munching on an apple. "Sit down, man. I want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Jasper said as he was setting himself on a chair.

"That girl that you were with, Cinda, right?" Ray said, all relaxed. "I am just curious, but does she have a boyfriend?"

Jasper knew right then and there that Ray was going to ask him about Cinda.

"I am just going to say this, Ray," Jasper said. "I saw that you were checking her out. But I am not mad at all, I just want to tell you one thing: Cinda has been going through some things right now especially with what had happened out there with her. You might want to give this some time first. She is a good person and I know that we had just met, but you seem like a nice guy as well. Believe me, I have seen my share of assholes trying to pick her up at the bar while we work."

"Where do you two work?" Ray asked.

"We are barkeeps at the Shoal Nightclub," Jasper responded. "You know where that is, right?"

"Yes, it's over inside the Yucatan Casino," Ray said. "I've never went into the nightclub, though."

The two share an awkward silence, but Ray continues to tell Jasper something. "I just think your friend is cute. I want to get to know her better, but if I am not mistaken, I think I saw you checking out that girl Danni. You know, the one in the wedding dress?"

"Okay, I'll admit, I have a thing for her," Jasper said. "But I know that she had gone through a very bad experience before coming here, so I'm going to give her some time before we can get to know each other."

Meanwhile, Cinda walks around some areas looking for Danni because she wants to talk to her about Jasper and how maybe she might be the same girl who they had helped once. Cinda sees Danni from a distance and calls out her name, which then draws Danni's attention. Danni looks over and starts walking in Cinda's direction.

"Hey, Danni, there you are," Cinda said as she approached her. "Hey, do you want to go and talk some more. There are some things that I want to know."

"Oh, sure," Danni said. Danni had washed her face from all the smeared makeup that she had on. She has less makeup on, but she doesn't look like the wreck that she was before. She started to look a lot like the beauty that she is.

Cinda and Danni continue to talk about the ordeals that they almost suffered. They're still shaken just thinking about what they had gone through.

"So tell me how exactly you came across that guy you almost married," Cinda said without hesitation. "I know it's a very sore subject and I noticed that you started to cry when we talked earlier."

Danni is surprisingly a little calmer than before, but she is still hesitant about talking about it. "I really don't know. I came out here with some friends, who I hope are safe somewhere. One minute I was trying to run and hide around Fortune Park from all the zombies and then I passed out and woke up in a wedding dress. I think this guy knocked me out. I just get grossed out thinking that he changed my clothes and what else he could have done to me while I was out cold."

"You said you didn't know him, right?" Cinda asked.

"That's right, I didn't know him, I had never met him before in my life," Danni said. "This guy was just really desperate. He said he was a virgin and he probably tried to marry me so that he could… you know. He was a very disgusting guy. I didn't know what to think when he was all feeling me up before the wedding."

"And I really thought that the cannibalistic chef who I had to deal with was creepy enough," Cinda added, feeling appalled by the situation that Danni had to go through. "The guy had human organs cooking up, but this guy sounds like a real pervert. To imagine what he could have done to you."

"Yeah, I know," Danni said. "We both got lucky, though."

Cinda feels like she needs to get something off her chest.

"Hey, Danni, may I ask you something?" Cinda said.

"Sure, go ahead," Danni said. "What is up?"

"What do you think of my friend Jasper?" Cinda asked. "I think he was checking you out when we all talked earlier."

"He seems like a nice guy, he's also kind of cute," Danni said. "But I just met you guys. I don't know about this."

"I know Jasper well, he's not a bad guy by any means," Cinda said. "He was just looking at you a little bit earlier. I am really good friends with him. He is a good guy."

"Well, I could just see about this," Danni said, being a little skeptical about this. "Don't get me wrong, he seems like a nice guy, but you have to remember that I went through a traumatic experience. I am not ready for this just yet."

"Danni, I am not asking you to date him," Cinda said. "I understand what you went through. I went through a traumatic experience myself, remember? I could have been cooked up."

"Cinda, you seem like a very nice person, too," Danni said. "When all this stuff blows over and we get out of here, I might consider it. Besides, I got over my ex. That guy is history. It's been a few months, so I'll think about this."

Cinda wants to add something, because she really wants to know if something is true.

"Danni, there is something that I want to know as well," Cinda said. "Have you ever gone to the Shoal Nightclub before? I think you look a little familiar."

Danni responds. "Yes, I have. I have been there a few times with my friends. It's a very happening place. Why do you ask?"

"Jasper told me that he thinks that he has seen you there before," Cinda said, not holding back any of what she and her friend had discussed before. "He remembers seeing you one night getting drunk because he said that you were depressed. I remember helping him and your friends get you out of there. He said that he has seen you other times when you were a lot better and he told me that you two had a conversation or something."

Danni is now starting to remember those nights of going to the club. "Now that you mention it, you two do look a little familiar. You two are the bartenders at that club. Wow, this is strange. I came across two people in here who I have encountered before. I think I was really wasted that night. That was fresh off of my breakup with my ex-boyfriend. My friends wanted to take me out to help cheer me up but I was really depressed that night, so I drank a lot. As for the other times, I do remember seeing this handsome bartender with a goatee. He was a really nice guy. That is so funny how I just run into you guys in here."

Danni and Cinda start to laugh a bit.

"I will try to talk to him," Danni said. "He seems like someone who I would like to know. By the way, did you happen to notice that guy Ray looking at you?"

Cinda responded. "No, I didn't."

"Seems like someone has his eye on you," Danni said.

Cinda starts to wonder if she should talk to Ray. Unlike the situation involving Danni, Jasper, and herself, she had never met Ray before, but she remembers his story about how he was in the South Plaza and ran off from some crazy mall cop.

The two then get up and start walking around to see what else there is to do being that they won't get rescued for another day or so.

Back in the cafeteria, Ray and Jasper still have their discussion about the ladies and also what they had gone through in the outbreak. They also seemed to start getting along more. Jasper sort of laughs about the psycho that Ray had to deal with because he didn't seem to have mental issues like the ones Cinda and Danni dealt with. Ray laughed about how the guy thought he was a cowboy, even though he did feel really bad about the survivors who he was with in the South Plaza and ended up being hung. Ray is just glad to be alive but he is still

Out of nowhere, Cinda and Danni walk into the cafeteria and met up with the guys. Danni sits in front of Jasper, while Cinda sits in front of Ray. Jasper and Danni get up to sit at a separate table from Cinda and Ray so that they can have a private conversation. They start to talk to each other more than before and seem like they are hitting it off in their discussions.

Later on, while the group were talking, Denyce and Vikki walk into the cafeteria to look for something to eat. Vikki is carrying the plant that Chuck got for her but the quartet overhears their discussion about what they had gone through as well. The four look at them with a little confusion because it seemed like there were a few others who had underwent the same thing that Danni and Cinda had gone through or something similar to what they had gone through.

All four of them get up and follow Vikki and Denyce and they go into a room and notice that Allison, Cameron, and Juan were in the same room. They had talked about their ordeals with each other.

"Wow, I guess it wasn't just us who had dealt with some psychos," Ray said, with Jasper, Cinda, and Danni looking on at their surprise.

Vikki looks up and sees the four and says hello and tells them to come in and join them. "We were having a discussion about the outbreak and what we had gone through before all of us got here."

The four slowly walk in and sit down on some chairs that were nearby. Cameron was still trying to relax his leg but he is better than before.

"Hey, we didn't realize that there were others who went through some ordeals like we did," Ray said. "What did you guys go through?"

"Let's just say that being a hippie is tough, especially when I had to deal with a total wackjob," Vikki said, as she was sitting with the plant in front of her. "I was kidnapped by some guy who had this vision of infecting other people. He was really crazy. He dragged me into a restroom. I think he was going to try to kill me and then Chuck arrived to save me."

Denyce tells her story. "I was terrorized by some looters trying to rob the drug store that I work at. They ransacked the store and were demanding that I tell them where to find a safe. Chuck fought all of them, though."

"Let's just say we were almost blown up," Cameron said with Allison sitting next to him and Juan sitting next to Allison. "But I don't think she will be doing anything like that anytime soon, after all, the woman almost got eaten by zombies. I don't know if she'll want to sing in front of zombies again. After being in here, though, I think she has cooled down a lot more than how she was before."

"Wait, that woman is here?" Danni asked.

"Yes, but she is a lot more sane than before," Allison said. "I guess the zombie thing cured her mentally. Well, to some degree, anyway."

The four decide to share their stories with the rest of the group. They all seem to have formed their own personal support group.

As for Danni and Jasper, they hit it off when they talked again and they had a discussion about the nights that Danni went to the nightclub. As for Cinda and Ray, they hit it off as well.


	10. Military Figures Meet

**Military Figures Meet**

When Sgt. Michael Woo and Pvt. Matthew Kuss went to the safe house, they wondered how they got lucky to survive being around the zombies, in which got more powerful after being ingested with gas. Their lead sergeant, Dwight Boykin, escaped from the Silver Strip and left behind some of the dead soldiers he had with him. Some were still alive but weren't as lucky as Woo and Kuss.

Private Kuss was lucky enough to walk on a bad leg when he and Sergeant Woo followed Chuck and Rebecca, who was being carried by Chuck because she was injured as well. Sgt. Woo and Pvt. Kuss wondered why the zombies were too strong to kill.

When they had arrived to the safe house, the two soldiers had realized that there were a lot of survivors and how all those people managed to stay in the bunker for the few days before the military came to rescue them.

Some survivors came up to the two soldiers and asked what had happened out there and they told them that they don't know. They are glad that they are away from all the zombies despite fighting them off with as much firepower as they had.

Kuss still limped a bit, which caught the attention of Sven, who went up to him so that he could look at his leg injury.

"What happened out there?" Sven asked the two soldiers. Sven started to look at his leg and while the leg was injured, he tells Kuss that it could be a lot worse.

"All these zombies started getting stronger," Sgt. Woo told Sven while standing nearby because Sven was looking at Kuss' injury. "We tried fighting them off but it took a lot of bullets to take a few down. Some of our fellow soldiers died out there. I wonder if our lead sergeant is alright, even though I thought he was a little crazy."

"Who, Boykin?" Pvt. Kuss said. "I thought he was already a little crazy. But then again, from what he has been through, I think anything would make a soldier crazy."

"You don't know the half of it," said someone from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" said Sgt. Woo, turning his attention to the doorway of the room that they were in. The guys were in a different room than the medical office because TK was in there.

"I did," said Dean as he was limping his way into the room where the two military officers and the EMT were. "I see you two are soldiers. State your names."

Woo stated name. "Sergeant Michael Woo, at your service."

"Private Matthew Kuss, at your service," Kuss said. "What might your name be, sir?"

Dean limped a little more into the room. "My name is Dean Wayne, formerly of the US army. I was a soldier like you two before. I have fought in the Cold War and I have fought in the Gulf War. I've seen my share of nutjobs in the service. You never forget your first kill. It gets easier every single time you do it."

"I know what you mean," Woo said. "This sergeant who we came here with, we think he was a little nuts. There were times when I thought he enjoyed killing. He even had to kill the first zombie we saw."

"You think you've seen crazy people?" Dean said. "Try fighting a bunch of commies with some guy who thought he could take down a bunch of Soviet scumbags. This guy was ready to go into a Russian embassy with guns blazing and ready to bomb the place. This guy was a real maniac."

Kuss added. "Man, this guy sounds like a real nutjob."

"I have fought in the most dangerous battlefields out there in my time," Dean said. "These zombies who I shot out there were nothing compared to the horror that I had to endure when I was in the service. I have seen my share of deaths on the battlefield. Seeing people die is nothing new to me. Shooting through the undead was like a walk in the park compared to the Iraqi soldiers and commies that I had to fight back in the day."

"Hold up," Kuss said. "Did you just say that the zombies were a walk in the park? It took a whole clip to shoot two zombies. They were strong as hell."

"Maybe you guys don't know how to shoot right," Dean said. "It only took two shots from my CZ 75 9mm. That's killing, boys. What did you use?"

"We used assault rifles, and no, we knew what we were doing," said Woo. "We used SIG SG 552 models. These guns are effective in battle. These zombies probably fused with some kind of gas. They seemed different before this green stuff started coming out. It's like they were more powerful than before."

"Yeah, these zombies were hard to kill," said Kuss.

Sven was listening to their conversation and decided to add his input. "So these zombies are stronger than ever? When I was out there before, a lot of the zombies were easier to kill because I used some weapons on them. They were a piece of cake. It's a good thing that none of you, nor a lot of people were infected by the zombies. Do you know how much Zombrex costs? I was lucky to have some on me."

Sven looks at Kuss' leg one more time. "By the way, private, you're fine. You just need to take some time off for a bit. There isn't any bullet damage. Just a sprained knee."

Sven walked out of the room to go drink a little more of the liquor Chuck brought him.

"A sprained knee?" Dean said. "That's nothing. The reason I walk this way is because I got shot in my leg when I was in Iraq back in 1990. I am lucky that I am still here and walking, but when I was 26, I fought through hell and back, and on this bad leg, too."

"Mr. Wayne, sir," Kuss said. "With all due respect, let's not compare each other's experiences, okay? Myself and Sergeant Woo would be dead if it wasn't for that guy Chuck Greene. Those zombies were out of control. You would be dead, too."

"I am not afraid to die," Dean said. "I have cheated death every single time I went out to battle. Do you think that some zombies would have been a problem to me? I don't think so. Killing is so easy to me that I have done it so many times. You boys don't know what killing is until you set foot in a battlefield with guys ready to kill you."

Sgt. Woo added his input. "To put it lightly, we were the only two surviving members of our unit who came here to rescue all of you. It all went sour because the zombies were out of control. Our lead sergeant disappeared. Both Kuss and I don't know what happened to him. He could have died for all we know. We don't have any ways to contact other people. Kuss and myself are damn lucky to be alive. And believe me, Mr. Wayne, I have served in Iraq and Afghanistan. I know what it's like to fight in hellholes like that. I have seen my share of deaths of fellow soldiers. It's a tragic sight for anybody, not just civilians, not just soldiers, ANYBODY! So don't give me any shit about what I know and don't know. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean smiled and chuckled a bit. "You know, I like you guys. You guys have a lot of balls being out there and fighting off zombies and you, Kuss, I have a feeling you still fought hard with that sprained knee of yours and still managed to get here. That's exactly what happened to me, even though I think that guy Chuck got tired of waiting, so he pushed me on a wheelchair, but no way in hell was I going to let him carry me from his shoulder. I am a soldier, not a cripple. I am tough as nails, enough to shoot zombies while being rolled on a wheelchair."

Sgt. Woo and Pvt. Kuss looked at each other with confusion but then looked at Dean again with a little more confusion

"You boys have my respect," Dean said, putting his hand out, waiting to be shook.

Woo and Kuss are a little reluctant, but still shake Dean's hand anyway.


	11. Snowflake's Story

Snowflake's Story

When Chuck had tamed Snowflake with the steaks he had fed to her, she had become friendly and not as harmful as she was before. Chuck felt that the only way he could tame a tiger like Snowflake was to give her some food or else he would have become her meal instead.

Snowflake had no reason to attack Chuck anymore after she saw that he had given her what she had wanted: food. Chuck saw some guy enter the office at the Yucatan and it was Lenny Mooney, who was really scared at the sight of a tiger at first, but then he saw that she is of no harm anymore.

On the way back to the safe house, Chuck and Lenny didn't have much to worry with a tiger being on their side. Despite Snowflake not being harmful to people anymore, she still didn't take kindly to the zombies. Along the way, she managed to rip through many zombies. Ted trained Snowflake well. Despite being slow, he knew that she disliked zombies but loved meat and was not harmful to people because he had trained her for a long time.

When Chuck had brought Lenny and Snowflake to the safe house, there had been some kind of stir at first glance. Chuck was able to reason with everyone though.

"_What the hell is this?!" Sullivan quickly turned his attention to Chuck. "Why is there a tiger in here? You know that's an endangered species?"_

_Other survivors like Gordon, LaShawndra, Denyce, Lulu, Skylar, Chrystal, Tamara, and others were quick to jump at the sight of a tiger in the safe house._

"_It is okay, Sullivan," Chuck said. "She is not going to hurt anybody. I tamed her. I fed her. She is okay. She will not hurt anybody, I swear."_

"_How do I know that you are not lying?" Sullivan said. "Tigers are wild and vicious. That thing could go after anybody in here."_

"_She would have attacked me and Lenny right here before we got here," Chuck said. "Everything is fine. I think her master taught her well. Besides, she is a living creature. I couldn't bring myself to hurt an animal."_

"_Okay, Chuck," Sullivan said. "I believe you, but if that tiger causes any problems, I will have no choice but to make my move."_

_Chuck nods his head. Lenny goes somewhere to cool off. Meanwhile, Chuck brings Snowflake into the security room where Stacey and Katey are. Stacey looks over at Chuck and is shocked at what she sees._

"_Chuck, what is this?" Stacey said a little nervously. "Are you actually bringing a tiger in here? I don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Relax, Stacey, everything is fine," Chuck said. "I tamed her. I fed her. She will not hurt you, nor Katey, or anybody else in here."_

_Snowflake goes and lays herself by the couch where Katey is sitting. Katey is surprisingly not scared at all of Snowflake being in her presence. Snowflake makes a little sound to Katey, which causes her to laugh a little bit._

"_Hey, Daddy," Katey said. "Can we keep her?"_

_Chuck did not know what to think about what his daughter had said. "We'll see, Katey."_

_Stacey then asks Chuck about what had happened with the tiger. Chuck explained that her master was hungry and while the master went off on him, he had no choice but to fight him. Chuck felt really bad about what he did, but he had no choice, even though he was able to see that he was lonely and slow._

_Snowflake reached her paw out to Katey, who then reached her hand out. The two shook hands._

_Chuck and Stacey got closer to Snowflake and Katey. Stacey is now able to see that the tiger is of no harm._

"_I will try to see if I can reach animal control," Stacey said._

"_Don't," Chuck said. "Can't you see how happy Katey is?"_

"_Chuck, I can see that," Stacey said. "But tigers are wild animals."_

_Chuck sees where she is coming from. At that point, Chuck just decides to let Katey have her fun before he figures out what to do with Snowflake._

A lot of survivors seemed rather shocked about being in the safe house with a tiger. Some were scared about there with Snowflake, but they figured that if she wouldn't attack Katey or Stacey, then they had nothing to worry about.


	12. Shopping Spree Aftermath

**Shopping Spree Aftermath**

Rosa, Erica, and Bessie all hang out in a room in the safe house, trying on the shoes that they had bought at Kathy's Space earlier on. With all the money they had spent on the shoes, they were satisfied with the shoes that they had gotten, especially in the middle of a zombie outbreak.

"Wow, these shoes are great," Rosa said. "Hey Erica, do you think maybe this could go on your next story? About how there was an amazing sale at Kathy's Space in the middle of a zombie outbreak?"

Erica added. "I'm no Frank West, who did the biggest story on a zombie outbreak a long time ago, as well as wrote a book talking about that whole incident, but this could be a good story idea. Talking about the best shoes being at the site of a zombie outbreak."

Bessie added, "It was nice of that guy Chuck to carry all of our shoes for us. It's not like we couldn't hold our own against the zombies on our way over here."

Erica had some ideas for a story to cover.

"In a way, I want to cover this outbreak," Erica said. "I may be a fashion journalist, but I have done stories on other things. I don't want to feel like I'm trying to emulate Frank West though. I have read his book and that guy had one hell of a story on the Willamette outbreak a few years ago. I have had the chance at meeting him a few times. He signed my copy of "The Willamette Incident" and I used to watch his show all the time. He is like my inspiration."

Rosa added. "Erica, I think you could just do a story on the outbreak and how we got these shoes. Mostly how sales like this don't come all the time and getting good deals on these shoes. There were no lines out at all. We fought the zombies off while getting to the store. It was one amazing sale."

"Who cared about zombies when we found our chance to get these shoes?" Bessie said. "Besides, it's not like we didn't hold our own on our way to the store. You should do a story on the outbreak and the sale. It could make your career as a journalist go farther, Erica."

"Thanks, Bessie," Erica said. "Although I can't imagine coming back without all those shoes we all paid good money for, even though there wasn't someone working at the stores. At least we're not like those assholes who tried to jack us. They had no idea who they were messing with, whether they were carrying crowbars or not."

"Those shoes are not cheap," Bessie said. "There's no way we were leaving the outbreak without those shoes that we bought. And as for those looters, they don't know shit about us. We may come from rich families, but we learned from the best how to defend ourselves when we need to. Like how we defended ourselves against those looters and those zombies."

"I even told that guy who found us that we were not damsel-in-distress types," Rosa said. "I sure as hell wasn't scared of those zombies."

Bessie and Rosa look over at Erica and notice that she has other things on her mind at that moment.

"Erica, what is up?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah, you seem all quiet all of a sudden," Rosa said. She was a little confused.

"Oh, it's nothing," Erica said, still thinking about the story that she wants to do. "I am just thinking about the story I want to do. I have thought about covering other things besides fashion. I know you two are my top readers for my articles on fashion, but I think that I should do some articles about other things like this outbreak."

"Erica, I think you should do the story on these shoes first," Rosa said. "Then you should probably do the story on the outbreak. After all, I think you could make a name for yourself as a reporter for covering other things besides fashion."

"I will see what I want to do," Erica said. "Besides, I did say that Frank West is my idol in some areas. I think I've read some of his stories about the wars he has covered. That guy has balls for going out there in a warzone and doing a story on that."

"I think you could do this," Rosa said. "Anyway, I am surprised that we didn't go to other stores when we had the chance. We should have gone to Brand New U in the Palisades Mall. There probably were some clothes we needed to try out."

Bessie added. "We still have a lot of money left over after we bought those shoes, but I don't know if we should go back out there. Besides, I don't want to dirty myself up like we almost did out there. I am surprised that none of us got any blood on ourselves. After paying hundreds of dollars for this dress that I am wearing, it's a good thing that I don't have blood on myself."

During their time in the safe house, the women were approached by the quartet of nerds, as well as Jared, who hardly ever passes up an opportunity at meeting attractive women. Despite their wealthy upbringing, the trio didn't have a snobby attitude towards the guys. They were cordial to Brian, Curtis, John, and Kevin, but they didn't have a lot of interest in them. Jared, on the other hand, seemed interesting to them, but it was obvious that he was trying to get at all three of them and they didn't have total interest.

They came across another trio of ladies who were sort of standoffish at first. That is the Guardian Angels trio, Cora, Nina, and Summer. A trio of rich girls and a trio of scantily clad bodyguards, both of whom seemed to have given the wrong impression at first.

Cora perceived them as the snobby rich girl types, whereas Bessie initially thought that they were strippers or prostitutes, but they couldn't have been more wrong. They may dress a certain way, but they are anything but strippers or hookers.

Cora and Bessie got into it.

"So what are some rich girls like you doing in a place like this?" Cora said to Bessie.

"We are here because of the zombie outbreak," Bessie said. "We bought some shoes recently from Kathy's Space. We couldn't beat a sale like that."

"Shoes, eh?" Cora said. "Must be some nice shoes that you girls bought. You look like you bought some really pricey shoes. Anyway, are you girls in need of protection?"

"Excuse me?" Bessie said with an attitude. "Look who's talking, with the way you ladies are dressed."

"Not that kind of protection," Cora said. "We are bodyguards. We can kick ass for you if you are willing to hire us for a job."

"Oh, that kind of protection," Bessie said, with Erica and Rosa by her sides. "We can handle ourselves. We know how to fight."

"Okay, but if you're up to having some protection," Cora said. "Be sure to hit us up. Look up Guardian Angels Protection Agency."

"We'll see," Bessie said. "But I think we could take care of ourselves. We fought a lot of zombies on our way over here."

"So did we," Nina said. "Did you come across this good looking guy and followed him? I thought he was cute."

Rosa added, "Does he have blond hair?"

Summer replied. "Yes, he does. He was a real hottie."

Bessie said, "Yes, we did. He even helped carry our shoeboxes for us. He was cool."

Erica noticed the bikini Cora was wearing. It looks like something she had mentioned in one of her past stories about swimwear for the Summer special of the magazine she writes for.

The trios didn't get along at first, but they seemed to have gotten along not too long after that.

Erica started thinking more about her next story to write. She feels that doesn't have to limit herself to just fashion journalism. She thinks that she could write for the Fortune Press about "Fortune's End." This could make her journalism career go farther.


	13. Terri and Willa

**Terri and Willa**

After going through what they went through, Terri and Willa feel safer than ever before. Willa tried to fight off the zombies earlier but couldn't handle it anymore. She hurt her leg while trying to fight them off earlier but for some reason, she managed to climb up a scaffolding to stay from the zombies while Terri still kept trying to fight them off.

When they got to the safe house, Willa had apologized to Terri for not helping her a lot with the zombies. Terri said that it was okay because she knew that Willa was hurt and that Terri had everything under control. Willa was unable to handle the zombies but is glad that Terri handled a lot of them.

Willa admires Terri for her bravery. Willa felt that she couldn't handle the zombies anymore. Willa sits near a wall next to some stairs with Terri by her side.

"Terri, I want to thank you for fighting off the zombies," Willa said. "I couldn't handle them anymore."

"Willa, you are my friend and I wouldn't want to see you hurt," Terri said. "I think I saw an EMT around here. I should have him look at your leg."

Willa agrees with her friend. "Go find that guy, please. I'll be right here."

Willa sits there and thinks more about her friend in a way she never thought of her. Willa can see why a lot of the fellow male construction workers often check Terri out. Terri is a very attractive woman who certainly has no problem with the way she dresses sometimes to work. Willa sometimes wonders if she dresses that way because she mixes in with her other job. Terri works part-time as an exotic dancer at The Peep Hole and even has an act as a construction worker for her routine.

Willa hasn't had a lot of luck with guys. She can see that Terri had been sexually harassed a few times, but in some ways, she is a little jealous over the attention that Terri gets. Terri, however, isn't like other women as she has stood up to a few of her male co-workers for making sexual passes at her and whistling at her. She even knows that some of them have gone to The Peep Hole a few times for some shows of hers, but they didn't say anything to the foreman or anybody else because they know that she would not like that at all.

Willa thinks about the times that Terri has helped her out when she needed it.

_I consider Terri to be a really good friend. In fact, she is one of my best friends, if not my best overall. She has always done things for me and helped me out when I needed it the most._

_I can see that she has a lot of confidence in dressing the way she does sometimes at work. I never question it, though. Sometimes I think she looks great in what she wears. Wait, did I just say that?_

_Could I be attracted to Terri? I mean I like guys, but I know in a lot of ways, I like girls, too. This can't be true. I know Terri is straight. I have known Terri for years. She has helped me with a lot of things, but I can't really believe that I am actually thinking that I am attracted to my best friend._

_I have helped her out as well. I have seen a lot of assholes trying to hit on her at work. When we were working the South Plaza recently, I have tried to defend her honor, even though I know Terri can handle herself. It's not easy being the only two female construction workers in the company._

_I wonder why she has that other job. She doesn't need to degrade herself like that, even though she tells me that she that the money she makes is really good. Besides, our boss is a real asshole. Or was, I don't know what happened to him. The foreman probably got killed by the zombies or maybe turned into one. I guess we're out a job now. I know Terri has her job at The Peep Hole, but what do I have? I don't have a body as great as hers to strut on stage like that._

_I don't know if I should tell her about my feelings. Besides, I know I like guys as well. I have seen some handsome guys in here. I even thought that guy Chuck was cute. I will have to tell her sooner or later._

Terri finds Sven somewhere. "Hey, mister, you help people right?"

Sven nodded his head. "Is there a problem, miss?"

"My friend hurt her leg while we were out there, sir," Terri said. "Can you help her?"

"Sure, I'll go help her," Sven said. "By the way, my name is Sven. What's your name?"

"My name is Terri," Terri said. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Sven and Terri go back to where Willa is and Sven goes and takes a look at Willa's leg.

Terri asks Willa how she is doing. Willa said that she is doing fine and that she had some stuff to think about.

While Sven was helping Willa out, Terri starting thinking about her friend and what they have gone through.

_Willa and I have a history and I know we are the only female workers in the company we work at. I have known her for a long time. I have helped her out on many occasions and she has helped me at times._

_Lately, I've been getting a feeling that she likes me a little more than just being a friend. I know that she is bi and I know that she has dealt with her share of assholes and bitches. _

_I can sometimes sense that she isn't happy with the other job I do. It's a living. I mean I dance for horny guys and they tip me every time. I make good money off of the tips and the checks I get. Besides, our asshole foreman hasn't been paying us well lately. That guy is so sexist. He doesn't think that two ladies can do a man's job. I have dealt with my share of sexist assholes in my lifetime. That includes the guys who I work with, always trying to get a quickie from me or something._

_I have a feeling that Willa and I are out of a job now. Ever since the zombie outbreak started, some of our co-workers turned into zombies, others were probably killed by the zombies. I could try to help Willa get another job somewhere. Maybe she can be a bouncer or something at The Peep Hole. Despite not fighting a lot of the zombies earlier, she is still a tough woman. I can try talking to her about this._

_As for her feelings for me, she knows that I like guys, but I might have to tell her eventually that I don't feel for her that way. She knows that I am straight and I know that she is bi. I will have to tell her soon._

Sven finishes looking at Willa's leg. "Okay, your leg will be fine. You might want to put some ice on it to make it a little better."

"Thanks, doctor," Willa said.

After Sven took off, Terri and Willa began talking about the stuff that they had gone through. Willa also wants to tell Terri something, but Terri already knows what she will tell her. They have the talk anyway. Despite the feelings not being mutual, Willa is still happy to have Terri as a friend. Terri also mentions to Willa about having a job at the strip club as a bouncer. Willa said she will think about it, but she thinks she'll want to do it. That is if there are no construction companies hiring after the outbreak happened.


	14. Andy and Tammy (continued)

**Andy and Tammy (continued)**

Andy and Tammy continued to have their conversation and seem to be hitting it off. Tammy is surprised at all of this because she didn't think she would find herself attracted to a guy like Andy. She usually dates guys who are jocks or model types.

Andy, on the other hand, hasn't been with too many girls in his lifetime. It's no secret that part of the reason that Andy carried Tammy earlier because he was attracted to her. Tammy's beauty really caught Andy's attention and while Andy tried to keep his feelings to himself, Tammy knew that there was something up with him. Chuck had offered to carry her because she couldn't walk. She couldn't take off her mermaid tail because she went commando and it would have been really embarrassing for her to walk naked in public, despite wearing her seashell bikini top. Andy quickly insisted that he carried her and he did. In Andy's mind, it was one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

"So how did you get a job as a mermaid performer at the Atlantica Casino?" Andy asked.

"Well, I work as a model and I think it was because the casino owner wanted a girl to perform as mermaid on the clam," Tammy said. "I don't really do much, I just sit on the clam. Some other girls also have that job."

"That's all you do?" Andy said. "You just sit there and look pretty?"

"Pretty much, I guess the owner usually finds some models to work that job that I have," Tammy said and she looks away a bit. "It pays well, but I get annoyed how every time I work, a bunch guys try hitting on me or take pictures of me like if I am some sex object or something."

"Well, Tammy, you are a pretty girl," Andy said without hesitation.

Tammy blushes. "Aw, thank you, Andy. You're so sweet. I just wish that there are more guys out there who would like me for me, more than just my looks or body. I have dealt with a lot of guys with perverted gestures and comments at the casino."

Andy is not so shocked at hearing what Tammy had just told him. He figured that she got male attention everywhere she went. "So what are some things that you like to do?"

"I like going to clubs and movies," Tammy said. "I also sometimes like staying home where it's nice and peaceful. It's sometimes better than dealing with a lot of crazy people out there. I have seen some people get drunk at the casino. It's not a pretty sight."

"People get crazy sometimes, I am not going to argue," Andy said.

While they continue to talk, Tammy starts thinking about the amount she has spent with Andy.

_I know I just met him, but there is something about him that makes me want to get to know him a lot more. It was very sweet of Andy to carry me and it was even sweeter of him to go out there and get me some clothes. He could have gotten me a shirt, but at least I can walk now._

_There is really something about him that I like. I know a lot of the guys who I have dated in the past are usually a certain type. Bad boy types who wear baggy clothes and tilted hats, forwards or backwards. Guys with muscles and rock hard abs who usually show off their bodies when going to the beach, lake or water park. Some are even just too pretty for my tastes. I get sick of going for the same old types all the time. Plus, I am tired of dealing with guys who only want to get in me, not get to know me. There's more to relationships than just sex but most of the guys who I date don't get that._

_I think Andy is cute. He may not be like the other guys who I know, but I like that. He is different than all the other guys who I know and that's a good thing. It's good to see that there are guys out there who want to know me for me, not just my physical appearance. The fact that he went out there in the zombie outbreak to get me some clothes just shows that there are still good guys out there. When Andy asked me out on a date, I knew I had to say yes. After all, he did do some things for me and I feel safe with him._

_I know he told me that he has trauma and that he had suicidal tendencies. I have a feeling that he will overcome his trauma soon. At least he was brave enough to go and fight a lot of zombies like he did before._

Andy had suggested that they go out to dinner for their first date. He wants to take her to a nice restaurant.

"Andy, you don't have to go for anything fancy with me," Tammy said. "It would not hurt if we went somewhere like Cucina Donnacci or even the Wild West Grill House. You don't need to go overboard to impress me."

"I just want to take you somewhere nice," Andy said. "I haven't been on a date in quite a while, so I'm just trying to see what we can do."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Tammy said. "But it's really okay. I think I like you."

Andy blushes when he heard her say that. Right then, he started thinking about the time they have spent together in the safe house.

_I really can't believe this. A beautiful girl like her seems interested in me. I know she had told me about a lot of the assholes she has dated in the past but I can see that she is really interested in me. I have never felt this happy in a long time, especially with all the depression and trauma that I have been going through._

_I know it was obvious to her about my feelings for her. The moment I saw her, I knew that Chuck was not lying about how things could be a lot worse than what I had been through. I know I told him that I don't have that great of a relationship with my mom. I know that I wanted to kill myself with the shotgun that I used because I couldn't handle all the zombies anymore and I couldn't handle life anymore._

_When I first saw her, I felt like I was in heaven. They say that "love at first sight" is bullshit, but I am guessing it is wrong in this case. I can very well that she is a gorgeous girl and looked nice in that mermaid costume, but I think that there is more to it than physical attractiveness. I have seen some other women in this safe house who aren't wearing a lot, like a trio of women who I think I saw around the Palisades Mall, as well as this showgirl, a construction worker or even that girl who looked like she was in her bra and panties and another who was in her bikini but her skin looked a little burnt. Yes, they are all hot, but I didn't feel that way about them like I did towards Tammy. There was something about her when I first saw her. The fact that she was sitting on a clam in the middle of the Atlantica Casino with no way of walking and zombies coming towards her, I knew that she was just someone with no way of being able to move with the way she was dressed, so I did what I wanted to do. Plus, it got us acquainted with each other. It didn't feel awkward one bit. I even noticed the way she looked at me. She looked at me like if I was a hero of some sort._

_When I asked her out earlier and she accepted, that was the first time in a long time that I smiled. I really want to get to know her better. I must ask her for her number._

Andy takes his cellphone out of his pocket. "Hey Tammy, can you give me your phone number?"

"Of course," Tammy said. She then gives him her number. "Call me anytime. I would like to talk to you more." Tammy then remembers that she left her phone in her purse in a locker at the casino. Andy said he is willing to go back out there and get her phone for her.

"Please, Andy, you've done enough," Tammy said. "You got lucky last time, but I am afraid that you will get eaten alive this time around."

"Those zombies don't scare me," Andy said. "Besides, I feel like I forgot to get you a shirt. I might get you that as well."

As Andy was about to take off, Tammy grabbed Andy's hand and insisted that he stay.

"Andy, how do I know that this isn't one of your suicidal tendencies?" Tammy said with a worried look on her face. "I remember how you told me that you had thought of killing yourself. I know you got lucky out there getting me these pants, but you really don't need to get my other things."

"I _want_ to," Andy said, insisting that he has everything under control. "You just have to tell me where I could find your purse. You still have your important items in there, right?"

"Yeah, but…" Tammy said.

"But I want to get you your stuff," Andy said.

"I saw a big horde of zombies out there," Tammy said, still concerned. "At least Chuck found a secret passage from the Palisades Mall to the Royal Flush Plaza, but what about if you go out into Fortune Park? There are still lots of zombies out there."

"I was still able to handle some of the zombies out there," Andy said. "Besides, I think that Chuck inspired me how to handle myself in those kinds of situations. Also, remember when I told you about me fighting off the zombies before I had that talk with Chuck and right before you and I met? It's not like I can't handle it."

Tammy didn't know what else to think at that moment. She is really worried for Andy. What happened before was that Andy just wanted to get her some pants so that she can walk. The fact that he wants to go out to the Atlantica Casino is a little more dangerous as he has to travel a little farther. Even though she has developed some feelings for him, she starts to wonder if Andy is crazy, stupid or just plain suicidal. Andy was very insistent on doing this for her. She reluctantly agreed to letting him go out there. She even gave him the number to her locker where her purse is.

Andy then walks out of the room that they were in. Once again, he notices Sullivan out of his chair but notices a fire axe lying around and picks it up. He goes right through the duct that goes right into the electrical area of the mall.

Andy found himself right outside of the safe house once again. Andy starts to think back to what Tammy was telling him. Andy is mostly doing this because he likes the girl, but even he is starting to wonder if she is right about what she said. Andy did have a lot of trauma before, but he is following his own personal instincts. He feels he'll back in once piece again.

He walks through the hallway where the maintenance room is and sees a sledgehammer lying around. He picks it up and decides to combine the two weapons to make a Defiler. He broke the blade end of the axe off and taped it to the sledgehammer and succeeded in building the weapon. He then walks out of the maintenance area and whacks a zombie right in the head with the Defiler. He then kills another zombie in his way. With a clear path ahead of him, once again, he races through the Royal Flush Plaza and tries to make to the main exit into Fortune Park.

Along the way, he kills more zombies. He jumped the railing to where the big craps table was and killed the zombies who were formerly mall security. One of them dropped a pistol and Andy picked it up. Andy noticed that there was only a little bit in the clip but it was better than nothing. He then got to the exit where the slot machines and the car were, only to find that there was a horde of zombies blocking the doorway. He shot a few zombies in the head to make sure that they were dead, but it wasn't enough. He then got his Defiler out and started laying waste into a lot of the zombies, enough so that he can get through a door. He managed to get out into Fortune Park.

Andy saw that there were still a lot of zombies outside. He saw a football lying around and for some odd reason, a few hand grenades.

_I can understand the football, but grenades? What the hell are these doing out here?_

Andy picked up the football and grenades and saw another maintenance room by the restroom area where the rock fountain is. He made a Hail Mary out of the football and grenades, which could be of some use as he saw another group of zombies by the entrance to the Atlantica Casino. Andy headed in front of the casino and threw the football towards some zombies and it blew up a few zombies in the process and sent Andy flying backwards a little. Andy was okay though.

_Man, that was close._

Andy headed right into the casino and still went through a lot of zombies with the Defiler. To avoid being bitten by zombies, Andy climbed on top of some slots and tried to find where the dressing room was. He saw the performance hall door and went through there and found a doorway into the back where another maintenance room was, but found the dressing room. He tries to remember Tammy's locker number and then found her locker and broke it open with the Defiler. Just to make sure it was her stuff, he went through her purse to check for IDs and stuff and noticed that they all said "Tammy Blaine" on them and they did. Her cellphone was also in there. Andy picked up her purse and was on his way.

Back at the safe house, Tammy sat there and looked a little emotional over what she and Andy had talked about.

_Why is Andy doing this? I know he likes me, but I tried to tell him that it was okay and that he didn't need to go and get my things. I could just go and buy myself a new phone and I don't get it back, but I really wonder if he really does want to die._

_Andy seems like a really nice guy, but why do I get the feeling that he still wants to die? He told me he was afraid of the zombies and was willing to end it all but he seemed to have calmed down earlier. I don't understand this guy._

_All I am worried about is if he is okay. I REALLY hope he doesn't do this again when he gets back with my stuff._

Andy exits the Atlantica Casino and heads up the escalator and goes into Brand New U. He remembers that is wear the passage to the Royal Flush Plaza is. He notices some shirts lying around. He picks one up so that he can give it to Tammy to help cover herself up a little bit. Andy then heads to the fitting room area where the passage is and goes right through it and ends up in the men's restroom in the Royal Flush Plaza. He didn't want to deal with anymore zombies, so he ran to the door to the maintenance area and headed straight for the duct to go back into the safe house.

He gets back inside the safe house and sees that nobody is around once again and heads straight for the room where Tammy is in.

As he walked right in, Tammy was more than relieved that he was still alive. Andy handed Tammy her purse and the shirt that she could wear.

"Andy, I couldn't thank you enough for what you did," Tammy said, still relieved to see that he is okay. "But promise me that you won't go back out there again."

"I promise," Andy said. "It won't happen again. Besides, I thought about what you said and I am starting to let go of this trauma. I know what I was crazy, but that's all over now."

"I'm happy to hear you say that," Tammy said. She then gets her phone out of her purse. "Now, can you give me your number?"

Andy smiled once again and then gives her his phone number so that they can call each other. They then plan to see when they could go out on their date that they talked about.


	15. Demand and Supply

**Demand and Supply**

**Words from the author: I know it's been a couple of months, but I got so busy with my personal life that I haven't been writing as much lately. I will be doing this one and finishing up another one that I was already writing before this. I will try to get back to writing regularly. Peace.**

Being in the safe house has been stressing out Sven a lot. He is a man of his job but a lot of the time, he can't help but think about the lives he has failed to save. He did his best to save the life of Tim Duggan when his body was found in the Little Duck Bingo Hall in the Silver Strip.

He had been helping out a lot of the survivors who had suffered some injuries out there, even some who were also suffering from some other sicknesses. He helped out Willa with her injuries. He tried to help out Kristin with her hangover from being drunk the night before but she recovered after a while. She turned out to be an experienced drinker, so it wasn't like she was suffering too bad of a hangover. Some other survivors suffered cuts from the zombies, but none of them were bitten, otherwise they would have turned.

He tried to help out Dean, but Dean ended up being a little stubborn and told Sven that his condition was permanent after serving for his country back in his time as a soldier.

Sven started thinking back to when he came across Tim Duggan in the Silver Strip.

_I noticed that he was bleeding from some major injuries. I did all that I could to save him but he still died. I have gone through so many people dying while trying to save them. It never gets easier for me, but I have been there lots of times. It's good that I found some other survivors in here. Some of them need a lot of help, but it's nothing I can't do. It's my job. I have to help people. However, it gets really stressful after a while._

_I also noticed that some disinfectant is gone and I can't go out there and get any more for any survivors who need it. I need to use something to help treat some wounds. Maybe some alcohol can do the trick._

_Speaking of which, I have been under a lot of stress, I could really use a drink, maybe some vodka or whiskey. I can't just go out there and get some. There must be a way._

Chuck comes back to the safe house and was carrying a bottle of vodka he had found in a bar in one of the casinos. He walks up the stairs and sees Sven through the window, sitting in the cafeteria looking like he is thinking about something. Chuck walks into the cafeteria and talks to Sven.

Sven looks up at Chuck and starts talking. "So much for emergency preparedness! What is this, the Superdome?"

Chuck responds. "Hey, buddy, what's going on?"

"Hey, Chuck," Sven said. "We got some injured people around here. They need disinfectants for their wounds."

"I don't think there's much hope for that," Chuck said. "This place is cleaned out."

Sven replies. "Well, look, if you can't find disinfectant, how about some booze? That'll kill of germs in a pinch. Get me some booze, and I can do my job. It'll have to be something strong, some whiskey or vodka should do."

Chuck looks at his bottle of vodka. He then hands it to Sven.

Sven then takes a drink of the vodka with Chuck looking at him all confusedly.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," Sven said after taking a swig. "That's some good medicine. Don't worry, there's plenty left for all those cuts and bruises. I got some Zombrex here for your troubles."

Sven hands Chuck the box of Zombrex, who couldn't be any more relieved because he could really take some for Katey's sake.

Sven relieved all of his stress from the drink he took. Now he has to get back to doing what he does best.


	16. The Nerds Get A Show

**The Nerds Get A Show**

**Author's note: It's been a while. I will try to get back to doing this more soon.**

**Author's commentary: This will be the first chapter that involves a couple of survivors from "Off The Record." We all know that OTR was a re-imagining of the DR2 story with Frank being in place of Chuck. So however you want to imagine which canon this takes place under is entirely up to you.**

**Also, this might be bordering on M-rated here, but if I have to change it, I will.**

The nerds have become more comfortable being in the safe house with all of the women. Despite how they are dressed, the women seemed to have become more comfortable being in the presence of four guys who have little luck with the ladies. Some of them were willing to play cards with them.

Kevin seemed to have made a connection with the beautiful Europa, even though her lack of clothing seemed to have put Kevin in a bit of a bind. She genuinely likes him and while he likes her, he seems to have trouble believing it. Plus, it's hard for him not to get a little excited being that she is in her underwear. Kevin went back with his friends after chatting with Europa for a little bit, but plans on talking with her more later.

Brian, Curtis, John and Kevin all made a new friend in the process and his name is Eric Masters, a pro gamer and one of the best gamers in Fortune City. He hit it off with the quartet because he doesn't have luck with the ladies either and the nerds are gamers as well.

Women like Kristin, Lulu, Cora, Nina, and Summer were already somewhat of a challenge to the four guys, but one woman proved to be a major challenge and that woman is Deidre Sanchez, a stripper who dances at The Peep Hole. All of the guys were mesmerized by her sex appeal and body shape that they couldn't believe what they were seeing. She dresses like a cop as part of her act.

Deidre walks around the safe house looking for a restroom to help adjust some things about her. She walks in such a way that has the five guys looking over at her as she walks and could not help but notice the way her butt moves when she walks. The guys couldn't stop looking at her.

The five guys stand around somewhere and start talking.

"Man, I have never seen a woman like that before," Eric said. "She is freakin' hot! And I thought a lot of others were hot that I saw around here, like that mermaid girl or even that showgirl."

"We didn't really talk to the mermaid girl much," Brian said. "She was already talking with someone and we didn't want to get in the middle."

"You should see these four women we got to play cards with," John said. "Man, they were hot as hell. Especially those women who said that they are bodyguards. Man, we got so lucky."

"Kevin got lucky," Curtis said, looking over him as well as the others looking in the direction of Kevin. "I saw the way that girl was looking at you and talking to you."

Yeah, Kevin," Brian said. "What's your secret? A girl who was in her underwear was like all over you. You are so lucky, man."

"I'm a little jealous, man," Eric said. "I see some girls at gaming events and some talk to me but even I get a little nervous around them."

Kevin blushes a little bit. "I don't know. Maybe she likes me for my intelligence."

"Sure…" Eric said, sarcastically.

The guys laugh while standing in a corner and sees Deidre walking again, but this time in their direction. The guys calm down a little and look at Deidre and smile at her and Deidre smiles back at them and passes. Deidre then turns around and approaches the quintet. The guys stand up still as she gets closer.

Deidre starts talking to them. "Say, boys, I was wondering. Haven't I seen you guys at The Peep Hole before?"

The guys tense up a little. Brian isn't as tense, though. "Why do you ask?"

"I think I might have given one of you guys a lap dance before. One of you seems to come in often."

"We don't go to that place a lot, but we have been there before." Curtis said. "Maybe a little more times."

Deidre responds. "Oh, okay. You guys look a little familiar. I was just wondering."

"What's with the bowling pin?" Eric asks, noticing that she is carrying a bowling pin.

"Oh, it's part of my dancing routine," Deidre said. "If you want, I _could_ show you what I do with it."

"You mean like dance for us?" Brian said, with a little bit of a smile on his face.

"Sure, if you guys would like for me to do this," Deidre said, who seems willing to show these guys her moves.

"Oh, definitely!" John said, with a lot of excitement.

Deidre tries to find an empty room to show the guys her moves. As they were walking, Cora, Nina and Summer look over at them, with Europa, Kristin and Lulu standing with them.

"What is going on here?" Kristin said. "Hey, Europa, isn't that the guy you were talking to earlier?"

Europa sees Kevin in the group. "Yes, it is. What are they doing? Who is that girl?"

Europa doesn't think that Kevin would just talk to another woman like that, after they had appeared to have connected in some sort of way, even though he was really nervous about his encounter with her. She seems more confused because another woman who is dressed like a slutty cop is leading them somewhere.

Lulu adds her input. "I think she is a stripper. She seems like it and maybe the guys just want a show or something."

The women go to where the guys and Deidre went and they just want to see what is up.

The guys all sit on some cots. Deidre asks if any of them have any music to provide her with and Eric busts out his phone, which has a built-in speaker and some songs on there, some even worthy of Deidre dancing to. She then finds a song and puts the phone down and starts dancing for the guys.

She starts dancing very suggestively like moving her hips, butt and feeling her breasts and comes close to Brian and she starts giving him a lap dance.

Brian starts smiling and getting really excited over what is happening. The others like Curtis, Eric, John and Kevin start getting the same feeling as well.

Europa opens the door a little bit and notices through the crack that Deidre is only dancing for the guys, very suggestively at that.

Deidre grabs the bowling pin and starts rubbing it against her chest, her stomach and then finally around her legs. All the guys are getting really aroused by the sight of this and are really speechless about all this.

John leans over to Brian and says something. "Man, this woman is damn hot!"

Brian nods his head with a smile on his face.

Europa still looks on and rather than be upset, she thinks that she can make their little show a little more interesting.

Europa approaches Kristin. "Hey, why don't we spice up their show a little more?"

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked.

"Let's dance for them," Europa said, with a lot of determination.

"Hold up, I'm a showgirl, not a stripper," Kristin said.

"Come on, this will be fun," Europa said. "Besides, showgirls dance, right? Just do this."

"Oh, okay, I will," Kristin said.

Lulu wants to join in as well. "I can give those guys a show that they will never forget."

Before the other women come in, Deidre turns her attention over to Eric. She gets on her hands and knees and starts suggestively crawling towards him and she grabs his hand and starts rubbing it against her body. Eric's heart and pulse start racing and starts getting these funny feelings in the process.

_Oh my god, this great! This is better than winning the "Street Fighter IV" tournament!_

Europa, Kristin and Lulu walk in and start dancing as well. The guys are more than happy to have more dance for them. Europa quickly approaches Kevin and turns around shakes her butt to him and then straddles him and puts her breasts against his face and starts rubbing them against him. She then gets a little lower and grabs his chin. She gets little closer and lays a kiss on his lips.

She continues to dance for him. Kevin is now starting to feel a lot funnier than ever before.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I think I remember what happens if I get to excited after taking a health class many years ago and I am starting to get that feeling right now! Why do my pants feel tighter?_

Kristin and Lulu start dancing as well. Gyrating suggestively and Kristin turns her back to Lulu and bends over with Lulu still standing and doing a little rubbing and then spanks Kristin's butt, which then excites Brian, Curtis and John.

Deidre backs up a bit, which then causes the other women to back up. She gets on the floor and does some other moves like spinning and rolling on the ground and then gets her body up and does a backbend. She kicks her right leg up and gets back and does one last pose for the guys. The other women do the same thing. The guys then applaud for them and couldn't have been more excited as to what just happened.

Europa approaches Kevin once again. "How did I do, Kevin?"

"Oh, you were great!" Kevin said breathlessly.

"Well, maybe you could see more sometime," Europa said. "Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes, definitely!" Kevin said, still really speechless.

"Okay, then," Europa said, then smiles at him.

Eric is indeed rather speechless after what just happened. He then gets up and still feels rather weird around his legs, but nonetheless, he approaches Deidre.

"Wow, you are one hell of a dancer," Eric said. "Those were some great moves."

"Thanks, sweetie, "Deidre said. "Maybe you could come down to The Peep Hole to see more sometime."

"Oh, I would like that," Eric said excitedly.

Brian, Curtis and John were speechless but really happy about the show they got.

"This was better than playing poker earlier," Brian said.

"Hell yeah!" John said. "Way better!"

Curtis doesn't know what to add but he is just glad that it all happened. Being in the safe house for the group of nerds has proven to be a very good experience for them. They haven't had a lot of luck with women, but this was definitely a good start for them, whether it was playing games with them or getting a show from them. They couldn't have been any happier about this experience, even though before, all of them, especially the women, were in the middle of a zombie outbreak and could have been killed out there. Nevertheless, they are lucky to be alive and happy about has happened to them.


End file.
